La culpa de los niños
by Mafecin
Summary: La primera reunión de la segunda Orden del Fénix ha terminado. Snape, Sirius y Remus se han encontrado por primera vez solos bajo el mismo techo desde aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Serán lo suficientemente maduros para limar las asperezas y trabajar juntos? (One Shot)


**La culpa de los niños**

La primera reunión oficial de la segunda Orden del Fénix acababa de finalizar exitosamente en el apretado comedor del Grimmauld Place. Al menos, tan exitosa como podía ser teniendo nada de rastros que seguir sobre Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero todos se mantenían optimistas de que las cosas mejorarían con el pasar de los tiempos. Ahora la Orden estaba conformada por casi personas completamente diferentes a la primera, pero algunos se repetían.

\- Quedaré atento a tus palabras, Alastor – se escuchó decir a Dumbledore, el impresionante mago, a un costado de la larga mesa de madera.

Sin contestar, el famoso auror se puso de pie con un tambaleo exagerado debido a la prótesis que tenía en vez de pierna. La mayoría de los magos y brujas presentes hicieron lo mismo, tomando restos de pergaminos con anotaciones y otros objetos, empujando sus sillas para guardarlas, guardando sus cosas, provocando un ruido desprolijo y atronador en toda la habitación.

Algunos se fueron tan pronto como pudieron. Otros, se quedaron cuchicheando o despidiéndose por minutos. La estrecha sala parecía llena aunque no quedaran tantas personas; De a poco comenzaba a vaciarse y con ello, desaparecían las voces, especialmente la voz chillona de la señora Weasley, hasta que sólo quedaron tres personas en el lugar.

Severus Snape, quien para entonces ya tenía treinta y cinco años pero lucía mayor debido a su tupido cabello negro y palidez, no se había percatado de que era el único que compartía el comedor junto a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, demasiado ocupado terminando de repasar sus últimas anotaciones.

Las palabras que Dumbledore le había dicho en privado todavía resonaban en su cabeza. La tensión que sentía no era visible para el resto, pues siempre mantenía aquella expresión en blanco, con la mandíbula apretada. Pero él estaba preocupado y quizás, incluso algo temeroso…

 _\- Sabes que es muy posible que Voldemort o uno de sus seguidores se te aproxime en el futuro, Severus – le había dicho el anciano mago –. Tu actividad en la Orden del Fénix debe mantenerse en completo secreto._

 _\- Como la de todos – añadió él, como si nada._

 _\- Llegado el momento, necesito saber si estarías dispuesto para—._

 _\- ¿Infiltrarme? – interrumpió con frialdad. Ya sabía para donde iba toda esa conversación. Tener que fingir tenerla lo irritaba ligeramente._

 _No era estúpido. Sabía el valor que podía tener, siendo un antiguo mortífago. Sabía que sería buscado, pues Igor Karkarov ya había sido el primero en hacerlo. A pesar de que una gran parte de él no lo quería, sabía que tenía un deber de hacerlo. Volver a Voldemort. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Habría una mentira tan buena que pudiese cubrir todos esos años de trabajo en Hogwarts?_

 _\- Vas a ser puesto a prueba – corroboró Dumbledore asintiendo –. Probablemente nunca termines de ganar la venia de todos los mortífagos._

 _\- No me interesan los demás mortífagos._

 _\- Sin embargo, creo que Voldemort te creerá. Sólo tenemos que inventar una buena excusa para todos estos años. Si Voldemort pudo perdonar a todos los mortífagos que Harry vio esa noche en el cementerio, que exculparon todos sus pecados diciendo que estaban bajo la maldición imperius, es porque Voldemort los necesita aunque no esté contento con ellos._

 _\- Lo que Potter vio esa noche es sólo una fracción de lo que Voldemort les dijo – replicó con una sonrisa burlesca -. ¿Qué cree que pasó luego, en privado?_

 _\- Sé lo que estás pensando, Severus – dijo asintiendo –. Es una posibilidad que los castigue de alguna manera. Pero, tú tienes algo que los demás no. Y Voldemort te necesita. Tú eres cercano a mí. Y por eso estoy seguro de que Voldemort acudirá a ti. Y mientras le jures lealtad para infiltrarte en la Orden del Fénix y en Hogwarts, aceptará cualquier excusa que le digas._

 _El hombre no había dicho nada. Sólo mantenía una mueca de desagrado, pero estaba de acuerdo y Dumbledore lo sabía. Su silencio lo tomaba como la respuesta afirmativa que quería escuchar, pues, era el primer paso certero que estaban tomando en esa guerra: La segunda, que todavía ni siquiera comenzaba._

 _\- Una cosa más, Severus – había dicho Dumbledore mirándolo con seriedad –. Nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera los miembros de la Orden. Para que esto tenga éxito, tú y yo debemos ser los únicos al tanto._

 _Snape lo miró con los ojos entornados, impresionado. Si nadie más lo sabía, el plan no podía admitir fallas. Y si Dumbledore o él morían durante su desarrollo, ¿nadie iba a saberlo jamás? ¿Estaba dispuesto a quedar como un traidor por el bien de aquella causa?_

Un carraspeo al otro lado de la mesa lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo en ese apretado comedor polvoriento junto a sus ex compañeros de generación, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin. Dos de las personas que aborrecía más en la vida.

\- Trabajando duro, ¿no, colega? – preguntó Remus, con desinterés.

Quería ser cordial y maduro por el bien de la Orden del Fénix. Pero a la vez, no quería ser sínico y esconder el desagrado que sentía por el hombre. En el pasado, específicamente durante el tercer año de Harry Potter, ya lo había intentado con demasiadas ganas esperando lo mismo de Snape. Y lo único que había recibido a cambio era que el profesor revelara su condición de hombre lobo a todos los alumnos (y por ende, a sus apoderados y a toda la comunidad mágica).

\- Nunca hubiese imaginado ver al _oscuro_ Snape sentado en mi propio comedor – comentó Sirius. Su tono estaba en el limbo entre hacerse el gracioso y ser ofensivo.

\- Yo nunca hubiese imaginado ver a Black sin el traje de reo de Azkaban – contestó el hombre de la misma manera –. Pero aquí estamos.

\- La vida da demasiadas vueltas – dijo Remus, intentando que los otros dos no siguieran escalando hacia una discusión.

\- Demasiadas.

El aspecto de Sirius, que había sido tan avasallador en el pasado durante sus años escolares, había quedado hecho trizas y sumido en una mera sombra de lo que alguna vez había sido. Snape, de alguna forma, todavía no lograba sentir lástima por el tipo… Tampoco se iba a vanagloriar de ver a un antiguo enemigo reducido a un mísero intento de ser humano…

\- Me querías asesinar, el año pasado – comentó el moreno, casualmente -. Entregarme a los dementores. ¿No dijiste que incluso querías ver cómo me daban el Beso del Dementor? – preguntó mientras tamborileaba despreocupadamente con sus dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina del Grimmauld Place -. Algo repulsivo incluso para ti, ¿no lo crees?

\- Ya déjalo, Sirius – pidió el licántropo -. Hace un año todavía era tierra de nadie. Ahora estamos en la Orden del Fénix, juntos. Sea como sea, tendremos que olvidar todo lo que ocurrió.

\- Escucha a tu amigo, Black – apoyó Snape, con un tono muy amargo.

Se debatía entre salir de ahí rápido, y fingir que no le interesaba lo que esos dos tuvieran que decirle. Pero, a la vez, su fibra más infantil y rencorosa todavía no lo dejaba avanzar del todo. Quería quedarse para discutir. Quería quedarse para tener la última palabra. Quería quedarse para recordarles que habían sido unos cerdos y que no se compraba que hubiesen cambiado en esos años. Ni siquiera pasando por Azkaban, ni siquiera pasando por la pobreza.

\- Pero, siempre he querido saber, Snape – continuó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a avanzar lentamente hasta él -. Tanto odio, tanto rencor… No podía nada más deberse a lo que pasó en el 76', ¿o sí? – Para entonces, el hombre ya había llegado frente al otro y lo provocaba con una mirada y una postura de autosuficiencia muy similar a la que llevaba cuando era un adolescente.

Remus, unos pasos más atrás, también de pie junto a una silla, estaba tenso y sin hacer nada. Como preparado para meterse en caso de que la situación explotara, pero no lo suficiente como para meterse antes y evitarlo. Era como un _deja vu._ Trece años habían pasado, pero a gusto de Snape ninguno había cambiado nada.

\- ¿Por qué otro motivo sería? – preguntó, altanero y haciéndose el tonto.

\- Es lo que no me explico. Porque, dentro de todo, se supone que yo había matado a James. – Tanto Snape como Remus notaron que Sirius se había esforzado demasiado al decir esas palabras de manera fría. Había fingido tanto, que se había notado -. Me odiabas mucho para haber matado a tu archienemigo. No sé, muy por el contrario, creí que me darías un premio, o algo por el estilo.

El hombre lo estaba provocando. Seguramente tenía una sospecha ya por ese entonces, cuando eran jóvenes, de que estaba completamente enamorado de Lily Evans. No había que ser demasiado tonto para sumar dos más dos y darse cuenta, ¿qué otro Slytherin hubiese mantenido esa amistad sin sentido con una sangre sucia en medio de la guerra? ¿Qué otra explicación había que justificara cómo había alargado esa relación por más años de los que tenía sentido?

Era verdad. No había un motivo para explicar por qué lo quiso ver muerto con tanto ímpetu durante la cacería de los dementores, aproximadamente un año atrás. Tras decírselo en palabras explícitas, se había dejado al descubierto aquella noche, en la Casa de los Gritos. Pero no podía reconocerlo ni dar a entender algo por el estilo…

\- Casi me mataste – le recordó con calma, o más bien, aparentando muy bien tenerla -. ¿Un premio, Black? ¿De verdad? ¡Veo que saliste de Azkaban siendo aún más imbécil de lo que ya eras!

\- Ya fue hace demasiado – les recordó Remus, caminando hacia ellos y uniéndose -. ¿Podemos hablar de lo que realmente importa? Tenemos que discutir cómo proceder con Harry.

\- Yo creo que fue por Lily – continuó Sirius, solo para picotearlo.

Si no hubiese pensado ya en la posibilidad de que la conversación se dirigiera para allá, hubiese perdido su temple en ese momento y le hubieran subido los colores a la cara. Pero, por suerte, fue capaz de mantenerse firme y fingiendo calma, aunque se desatara una especie de tormenta en su cabeza y se le hubiesen retorcido sus entrañas.

\- Evans fue una buena amiga hasta que se dejó influenciar por Potter – reconoció, regresando a su habitual tono frío y amargo, y recitó las palabras que ya se sabía de memoria para casos como esos -: Fingir que no sentí lástima por su destino, sería mentir. Ella se merecía más que eso. Pero supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando terminas con un cerdo como Potter.

Esta vez fue Sirius el que perdió la compostura, acortando rápidamente el espacio que los separaba para agarrar a Snape por el cuello de su túnica negra de manera amenazante. Le había metido el dedo en la llaga, y si no hubiese sido porque le dolía estar recordando a Lily y hablando de ella de esa manera, hubiese podido saborear y disfrutar de ese maravilloso momento. Pero no, ni eso le hacía feliz.

\- Basta ya – pidió Remus, esforzándose por separarlos. Intentó meterse entre ambos, pero siendo tan delgado y debilucho, no obtuvo buenos resultados -: ¡Sirius, ya déjalo! No dejes que te afecte – le susurró solo a él, pero Snape alcanzó a escucharlo -. Eres mejor que esto.

\- Eso está por verse – murmuró el de cabello largo y azabache.

Con ese comentario sentía que ya no quedaba más por hacer. Había ganado, de cierta forma, como él había querido. Sirius lo soltó y lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada, fulminándolo con la respiración entre cortada y agitado. Él en tanto, procedía a tomar una vez más sus cosas para disponerse a salir…

Pero lo cierto era que su odio hacia Sirius Black por la muerte de los Potter se mantenía intacto. ¿Qué le importaba a él que no los hubiese traicionado y asesinado directamente? Si por todo el embrollo que él había armado con el Encantamiento Fidelio habían terminado muertos de igual forma. ¡Era igual de culpable! Por ser un niño ingenuo y estúpido, era culpable. Por haber jugado a ser un héroe trágico, era culpable.

\- Ya me voy – anunció -. Los dejo para que continúen jugando a la casita feliz.

\- ¡Ya vete! – le espetó Sirius -. ¡Y agradece que no te haya partido la cara!

\- ¿Tú partirme la cara a mí? – Soltó una sonrisa burlesca, y no pudo evitarlo. Su odiosidad siempre terminaba ganándole a su razón -: Black, en todo caso, sí los mataste – afirmó -. Con ese plan lleno de fallas que inventaste… Le confiaste la vida de alguien a otra persona. ¿Qué tan idiota hay que ser para hacer algo así?

Esperó un segundo bajo el umbral de la puerta de aquella cocina para ver si se le volvía a abalanzar encima, pero no consiguió nada más que una mirada en blanco por parte de los apagados ojos del hombre. A lo más, creyó vislumbrar una mirada de profundo odio en Remus, pero no en su compañero. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar por el lúgubre pasillo del Grimmauld Place hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras escuchaba susurros en la cocina.

\- No dejes que te haga sentir culpable. – Escuchó que Remus le decía.

\- Tiene razón, después de todo – respondió el otro.

Sí, tenía razón. Le gustaba tener razón en eso, porque así podía dividir un poco de la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro por haber sido más responsable de la muerte de Lily Evans que cualquier otro. Por haber enviado a Voldemort directamente hacia ella sin quererlo. Eso era todo lo que quería con su rencor, con sus provocaciones. Eso era todo lo que quería en la vida… Compartir, que fuese, un poco de la culpa por haber matado a la persona que más quería en la vida. Esa culpa que se iba a llevar a la tumba.

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias a los que han leído hasta ahora! Y a los que siguen el one shot con un fav o un follow, también. Y los que han comentado, hay un lugar especialmente reservado en el cielo para ustedes… **Si les gustó este one shot, pueden leer "El más patético de todos" (one shot de Remus) o "El fénix en llamas" (fanfic de Los Merodeadores), perdón por la auto-promo jiji**


End file.
